Flores de Azahar
by Line Legacy
Summary: La vida de Robin toma un camino totalmente diferente al que ella esperaba, ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial para mí, May, por fin pude desarrollar esta idea; espero que donde te encuentres estés orgullosa de mí.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

* * *

El día había llegado. Los finos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando pequeñas partes de esta. Robin llevaba despierta algunas horas, en las cuales apreció la ciudad en la penumbra; no pudo apreciarla como le hubiera gustado, ver como la ciudad cobraba vida desde tempranas horas, como los pequeños negocios de la ciudad comenzaban a trabajar, escuchar los "buenos días" de los transeúntes con los que se topaba, conversar con aquella agradable chica que vendía flores afuera del castillo, ese día lo tenía prohibido y solo se limitó a ver tras la ventana.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras comenzaba a cepillar su enmarañado cabello platinado. Encontró su propia mirada en el espejo, ella sabía muy bien que no quería eso pero no es como si tuviera opción ¿o sí? Miró el pulcro vestido blanco que estaba detrás de ella por el espejo, no, no tenía opción; había tenido su oportunidad y la desperdicio cruelmente.

Salió de su habitación en dirección al baño, tal vez eso le ayudaría a despejar las dudas que se supone no deberían existir al respeto. El agua caliente le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo desnudo pero aun así su mente no se despejó. Al ver la marca en su mano ya no anhelaba saber su pasado sino su incierto futuro, ¿Todavía podía arrepentirse y escoger lo que ella realmente quería?

Al salir del cuarto de baño fue escoltada por varias doncellas a su habitación, las cuales la felicitaban por el evento que pronto ocurriría, todas esas palabras parecían vacías y sin sentido ante sus oídos. Comenzó a ponerse el vestido sin muchas ganas, siempre ayudada por las doncellas, comentarios como "Que hermoso se le ve el vestido" o "Que hermosa se ve" no se hicieron esperar, pero la estratega no se sentía de aquella manera.

–Robin– la joven princesa de Ylisse irrumpió enérgicamente en la habitación, al ver la expresión apagada de la chica sus energías se esfumaron por completo, las doncellas dejaron la habitación lentamente. – ¿Qué ocurre Robin?– su voz se suavizo con un cierto tinte de preocupación. Silencio, los ojos almendrados bajaron al suelo, no podía responderle con la verdad, no quería. – Ninguna chica debe estar triste en su día especial.

–Tienes razón, no debería estar triste en mi día especial. – mintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, tranquilizando a Lissa, la cual comenzó a peinar el cabello de Robin de manera distinta a sus características coletas.

* * *

Pensar que todo había comenzado con unas simples lecciones de espada, ella había recurrido a Lon'qu a pesar de su fobia hacia las mujeres había aceptado (por la insistencia de ella). Al principio apenas y cruzaban palabra por más esfuerzo que pusiera Robin, él solo se limitaba a blandir su espada en contra de ella, rehuyendo a los intentos de ella para comenzar una conversación fuera de lo táctico. Lentamente el chico comenzó a abrirse ante ella, comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con su presencia aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, en una ocasión le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, una sonrisa tan pura y sincera que ella juró que haría hasta lo imposible para verle sonreír nuevamente.

Las prácticas comenzaron a rendir sus frutos al igual que el plan de curar la repulsión del chico, parecía que lo había logrado, hasta que el mismo Lon'qu le confesó que solo era con ella; ese fue el preciso momento en el que una pequeña chispa de amor comenzó a surgir en el corazón de la chica. A decir verdad el sentimiento había llegado primero al espadachín pero no había dicho nada, la había estado observando desde que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por ella, ante sus ojos parecía que la estratega estaba interesada en el comandante del ejército, él no tenía oportunidad contra Chrom, era atento, caballeroso y sobretodo un príncipe.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro se hacían presentes pero ambos las ignoraban creyendo que era solo imaginación suya. En algunas varias ocasiones intentaron confesar sus sentimientos sin embargo como si fuera una broma de Naga los interrumpían, principalmente Tharja, al ser la acosadora número 1 de la estratega no había ni un solo momento que no estuviera detrás de Robin, aunque había veces que la maga oscura no estaba presente y en su lugar estaba Gaius espiándolos, como si estuviera ahí por órdenes de la maga. Cada día parecía más difícil hacerse saber sus sentimientos.

Una tarde después de fracasar en el intento de nuevamente confesarse (Esta vez fue Chrom quien llegó a arruinar el momento), Lon'qu comenzaba a resignarse, al parecer los dioses no la querían a su lado, fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores del lugar, los pensamientos sobre Robin no dejaban de hacer ruido en su cabeza, solo estaba ella y su hermosa sonrisa, nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a estar así por una mujer, se tiró al césped de un pequeño claro del bosque, tenía que despejar su mente.

–Hey, Mr. Super Swordsman– Gaius llamó al espadachín por el ridículo sobrenombre que le había puesto, era obvio que lo estaba siguiendo, por eso no se mostró sorprendido al ver al ladrón tomar lugar junto a él.– ¿Cómo va todo? Me refiero a Bubbles.

–¿Quién es Bubbles?– preguntó con cierto enfado haciendo que el otro arqueara su ceja con picardía.

–La linda chica de cabello blanco de la cual estás enamorado– contestó llevándose una paleta a la boca, entrelazo sus manos detrás de su nuca dándole un aire de relajación, pudo ver como el inexpresivo rostro de Lon'qu se tornaba rojo hasta las orejas. – Sunshine, me lo dijo, además todo el tiempo que los he seguido me he dado cuenta de ello. No eres tan valiente después de todo. Supongo que también es culpa mía y de Sunshine.

–Usas un apodo muy dulce para alguien como ella– trato de devolverle la jugada que había hecho el ladrón, este se sonrojo un poco, había adivinado que su Sunshine era la psicópata de Tharja.

–Tienes razón, el amor es muy extraño, lo encuentras en la persona que menos te esperas. – Hizo una larga pausa mientras saboreaba el dulce en su boca. – Deberías darte prisa, no eres el único que está interesado en Bubbles.

–Ya lo sé. – Respondió recordando a su rival de amores, Chrom. – Lo mismo digo para ti, Virion luce interesado en Tharja.

El ladrón sonrió a pesar de escuchar que alguien estaba al acecho de Tharja, al parecer por fin había profundizado una relación amistosa con Lon'qu y ese comentario era su manera de darle ánimos.

De alguna manera esa pequeña charla con Gaius le había alentado a no resignarse, tenía que intentarlo a como diera lugar, no podía dejar a Robin con Chrom si ni siquiera luchar por ella.

Poco tiempo después de esa conversación hubo una batalla, fue una batalla algo difícil, el ejército enemigo era fuerte y las heridas en las tropas de Ylisse lo hacían notar, había tantos heridos que los bastones y las pociones se comenzaron a acabar; sólo unos cuantos seguían resistiendo el ataque, faltaba poco pero ambas facciones estaban agotadas. Robin comenzó a improvisar una táctica de defensa, sólo tenía que hacer que las tropas enemigas se retirarán pero para eso era necesaria una estrategia de defensa. Comenzó a emparejar a los miembros del ejército para que se cubrieran la espalda, la estrategia funcionaba sin embargo tenía una debilidad: ella misma, estaba actuando en solitario sin que nadie cubrieran su espalda, a pesar de las protestas del príncipe de ser él quien la defendiera. Unos miembros del ejército enemigo notaron eso ideando el plan para atacarla y así mismo debilitar un poco la línea de defensa; así fue como Robin estuvo a punto de ser sorprendida por un ataque por la espalda, lo único que la hizo girar fue escuchar un fuerte grito de dolor masculino y el choque del metal de las espadas.

–¡LON'QU!– gritó con desesperación la chica al ver como el feroxi caía al suelo herido por la espada del ejército enemigo, iba a ser atacada en su distracción cuando un rayo de magia negra aturdido a sus enemigos, seguido de la espada de cierto ladrón.– ¡Lon'qu! Resiste por favor. – él pasó su mano en la mejilla de la chica antes de caer desmayado, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

–¡RETIRADA!– Se escuchó el grito del comandante del ejército enemigo al ver que no podían penetrar la línea de defensa que se había formado de manera imprevista.

La errática respiración de Lon'qu comenzaba a preocupar más a la chica, la cual sostenía fuertemente la mano de él, esperando de alguna manera que se recuperara de esa forma.

–Gaius trae a Libra– ordenó la maga mientras veía lo desconsoladora escena.

El ladrón acató la orden de Tharja yendo a buscar al monje, él era el único que podía atenderlo (por la obvia repulsión de Lon'qu por las mujeres), comenzó a buscarlo en el campo de batalla entre los heridos, pero no había señales del monje, comenzó a correr con desesperación, no podía dejar que su nuevo amigo muriera, eso sólo desencadenaría una serie de malos eventos: Robin seguramente se deprimiría provocando que no pudiera hacer bien su trabajo, haciendo que el ejército de Ylisse perdiera la guerra y a su vez Tharja sería ejecutada por traición. Muchas cosas podían pasar si no encontraba rápidamente a Libra. Finalmente dio con él, estaba tratando las heridas de unos cuantos soldados, levantó la vista al escuchar la agitada respiración de Gaius, el ladrón no dijo nada tomando el brazo del monje, corrieron hasta llegar a donde estaban las chicas y Lon'qu.

–Oh dioses– murmuro al ver la profunda herida del chico, estaba en el costado izquierdo del abdomen la sangre salía de esta a borbotones, era más grave de lo que se había imaginado, un simple bastón de sanación desgastado no sería suficiente pero ayudaría a salvarlo de la muerte por el momento o eso pensaba el monje. – Ustedes dos vayan por unas vendas y algo de alcohol. – Ordenó a la extraña pareja, los cuales inmediatamente partieron en busca de lo demandado por Libra. Él realmente esperaba que el bastón tuviera algún efecto en Lon'qu, el báculo desprendió un débil brillo que envolvió a feroxi, la gema sanadora del bastón comenzaba a cuartearse signo de que ya casi no quedaba poder ella sin embargo la teoría del monje fue cierta, al menos lo salvaría de morir en ese momento, se acercó a la maestra táctica quien seguía sosteniendo la mano del espadachín, vio que de sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas, jamás llegó a pensar ver a Robin, la chica que siempre estaba dando órdenes, la que siempre daba las palabras de aliento a las tropas, la inquebrantable en ese estado, era obvio que lo quería demasiado y le dolería perderlo.– No te preocupes Robin, él estará bien.– fue lo único que pudo acertar decir ante las lágrimas de la chica.

Poco tiempo después llegaron Tharja y Gaius con lo que había pedido el monje junto con dos soldados con una camilla; afortunadamente para Libra Lon'qu seguía inconsciente, haciendo que el desinfectar la herida no fuera un problema, el poder del bastón había sido poco pero suficiente como para que la herida dejara de ser tan profunda. Coloco las vendas y lo subió a la camilla para que fuera devuelto al campamento. En todo momento la estratega no se separó del chico, le preocupaba por obvias razones.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Lon'qu despertara, sus ojos negros divisaron a su alrededor tratando de ubicar donde estaba, no tardó en darse cuenta que era su tienda. Trato de incorporarse pero el fuerte dolor en su costado se lo impedía, soltó un gruñido de dolor que alerto a la chica que estaba con él.

–No debes esforzarte mucho– dijo algo distante mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. – Aquí hay algo de leche de amapola para el dolor.

Usualmente Lon'qu no tomaría leche de amapola, nunca lo había hecho y tenía el plan de nunca hacerlo sin embargo el dolor era tanto que tuvo que romper su promesa auto impuesta, recibió el vaso que le ofrecía la estratega.

–Eres un idiota– murmuro la chica para sí misma.

–¿Qué?

–Eres un idiota– respondió casi gritando, el dolor y la tristeza se hicieron presentes en su voz– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haber muerto.

–Tenía que salvarte, no me hubiera importado morir para salvarte. – Dijo como respuesta, volteo a verla, estaba demasiado sorprendida.– Te amo Robin.– Agregó con firmeza.

–Idiota– musitó– Yo también te amo, pero hay mejores maneras de demostrarlo que morir.


	2. Chapter 2

Miró su reflejo una vez su cabello estuvo peinado, era un peinado simple pero modesto que dejaba apreciar la larga cabellera blanca que poseía. Sonrió amablemente a Lissa en señal de agradecimiento, ella le respondió con una sonrisa llena de inocencia; había cosas que la princesa aún no entendía a sus 15 años, una de esas cosas era el amor.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la gruesa puerta de cedro trajeron de vuelta a la realidad a Robin, Lissa dio el permiso de entrada, era Cordelia, no estaba luciendo su pesada armadura como de costumbre, un vestido rojo vino cubría su cuerpo.

–¡Cordelia!– no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida al ver a la ilustre jinete de pegaso ahí en su habitación, la sorpresa inicial terminó por convertirse en tristeza nuevamente.– ¿Podrías darnos un momento Lissa?– la princesa salió de la habitación, sabía que Robin consideraba a Cordelia su mejor amiga, era la persona en quien más confiaba, eso le provocaba unos celos infantiles, ¡Ella había conocido primero a la estratega!

–Robin– fue lo único que se limitó a decir, la miró de arriba a abajo sin malicia. Abrazo el delgado cuerpo de su amiga con cariño, con el cariño que sólo una madre podía dar a su hija. La pelirroja pudo sentir como la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos, como comenzaba a gimotear.– No llores Robin, no pasa nada.

Robin sabía que Cordelia mentía, lo hacía para tranquilizarla pero no surtía el efecto deseado, sólo la ponía más triste. Nuevamente el sonido de los pequeños golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes haciendo que las chicas recobraran su compostura. Sumia se hizo presente en la habitación una vez se le dio el permiso de entrada.

–¡Qué hermosa te ves Robin!– gritó de emoción al verla con el vestido de novia ya puesto.– Traje esto para ti.– Le hizo entrega de un ramo de flores, había un pequeño equilibrio entre flores blancas y flores azules, pero las que más predominaba eran pequeñas flores blancas que Robin sólo había visto en árboles de limón o de naranja.– Son para el amor eterno y la felicidad. O eso me han dicho de las flores de azahar.– Comentó mientras colocaba un racimo de estas flores como tocado.

El escuchar el significado de esas flores le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo se obligó a sonreír para no alertar a Sumia. La entrega del ramo quería decir que no faltaba mucho para la ceremonia. Desearía que el tiempo pasara lento, lo suficiente como para convencerse de que eso era lo que quería. Tanto Cordelia y Sumia ayudaron a alistar a la joven de cabellera blanca, lo cual eran ya simples detalles como colocar las joyas y las zapatillas.

–Mi Lady ¿Ya está lista?– preguntó educadamente Frederick desde afuera de la habitación. La respuesta fue clara cuando ella salió y tomó del brazo al caballero que tampoco portaba armadura.

Las jinetes de pegaso se apresuraron a bajar, tenían que apresurarse si querían llegar antes que ella al templo.

Una carroza estaba a su espera en las puertas del palacio real. Subió sin mucho ánimo, en ese momento pensó que tal vez su "tristeza" era sólo nervios disfrazados, ciertamente días atrás se mostraba emocionada, se veía alegre mientras la sastre le tomaba las medidas, se veía feliz durante los preparativos. Sólo la sorpresiva visita de Tharja dos noches atrás fue el motivo de que pensara las cosas de diferente manera, tal vez la había hechizado, sólo tal vez. Por primera vez en el transcurso de la mañana sonrió con tranquilidad, tal vez sólo estaba demasiado nerviosa, o intentaba desesperadamente creer eso.

A la entrada del templo había una gran multitud de personas esperando su llegada, todos eran aldeanos, sólo se le había permitido la entrada a nobles y a personas cercanas al futuro matrimonio. Robin era el centro de atención en ese momento, se aferraba con temor al brazo del caballero que la llevaba al interior de la templo, sin embargo sonreía a todos. Dentro del recinto comenzaba a ver caras conocidas, eso comenzaba a calmarla más, sólo hasta que cruzó la mirada con cierto joven de cabello negro, sólo fue una pequeña fracción de segundo lo que duró este encuentro de miradas pero fue suficiente para que la sonrisa de Robin se borrará de sus labios. "Ninguna chica debería estar triste en su día especial" se repetía para obligarse a sonreír, al menos hasta llegar al altar.

–Mi lady– la profunda voz de Frederick sonaba compasiva, soltó su brazo para tomar la pequeña mano de la estratega.– Mi lord, vengo a ser entrega de la novia.

Los profundos ojos azules de Chrom brillaron de alegría al verla frente a él vestida de blanco. Aceptó la mano de la chica y se la llevó más cerca del altar. No había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta que la novia no compartía la misma felicidad que el novio, la mirada de ella decía todo.

–Estamos reunidos ante dioses y hombres para presenciar como dos almas se unirán para volverse una en un acto de verdadero amor.– La suave voz de Libra llamó la atención de los presentes, el monje sabía que no era un total acto de amor pero ¿Quién era él para impedir la boda? Ese era trabajo de otro hombre. – Lord Chrom si me hace el favor.

El príncipe coronado de Ylisse tomó la diestra de su futura esposa, miró fijamente la extraña y posible marca de nacimiento que siempre mantenía oculta bajo los guantes. Deslizó lentamente el anillo de oro en su dedo anular, los ojos de ambos estaban sobre aquel anillo hasta que la mirada color zafiro se levantó en busca de la mirada almendrada, la cual para su decepción seguía mirando el anillo con cierta melancolía. Ella correspondió el intercambio de anillos poniéndolo en la mano derecha del chico, levantando así por fin la mirada.

El monje sacó de su bolsillo un listón de seda de ligero color amarillo, tomó la mano de ambos para envolverlas en este en señal de su eterno compromiso.

–Yo Chrom, príncipe y futuro rey de Ylisee, tomó por esposa a Robin bajo la bendición de los dioses. Te amare incluso después de la muerte.

–Yo… Robin– le costaba hablar, no había practicado los votos que diría– maestra táctica de la casa de Ylisee, acepto por esposo a Chrom...– Si tan solo él no hubiera agregado esa última frase sería más fácil para ella terminar, las palabras de Tharja sonaban en su mente "¿Realmente lo amas?" No lo hacía, pero no había tenido la alternativa de rechazar, estaba despechada y presionada ante los ojos de todo el ejército cuando él le hizo la propuesta de matrimonio. – Seré feliz contigo aún después de la muerte.

El sonido de unas botas golpeando el frío piso de marmol llamó la atención de todos los presentes, Lon'qu había salido del templo después de escuchar los votos de la novia, al verlo huir los ojos de Robin se llenaron de lágrimas, quiso salir corriendo tras de él y abrazarlo pero no podía, él mismo le había dicho que ya no quería saber nada de ella y si embargo había asistido a su boda; pudo ver como Gaius iba saliendo en busca del feroxi, poniendo nuevamente la mirada de todos en los novios, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ante lo ocurrido. Libra carraspeo un poco para silenciar los presentes y poder terminar esa ceremonia que nunca se tenía que haber suscitado.

–¡Hey! ¡Lon'qu!– el ladrón corría detrás del espadachín, el cual solo daba grandes y rápidas zancadas sin llegar a correr, solo se dio la vuelta cuando sintió la ligera mano de Gaius sobre su hombro.

–La sigo amando– fue lo único que dijo, era obvio pensó su amigo, el tiempo había pasado pero no en el corazón de Lon'qu. Tenía tan apretados los puños que los nudillos comenzaron a tornarse blancos.

–Lo siento en serio Lon'qu– nada de lo que dijera podría calmarlo –. Entiendo lo que es estar enamorado de alguien quien no te ama, Tharja no me ama completamente como yo lo hago– soltó un pesado suspiro de resignación–. Se que lo tuyo es totalmente diferente, debió ser una total tortura verla en brazos de alguien más pero esto no es propio de ti Mr. Super Swordman.

Lo que decía era totalmente cierto, no había actuado con la cabeza fría, sólo había hecho una escena de celos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado.

–Tenemos que ir al banquete– contestó tomando por sorpresa a su amigo.

* * *

 **N.A:** La escena de boda tiene inspiración directa en la boda de Robb y Talysa de GOT, posiblemente el fic tenga muchas referencias a la serie (tanto literaria como televisiva) como lo fue la leche de amapola del capitulo pasado.


End file.
